User talk:The Demon King Finn Balor
'' Welcome to my Talk page.'' Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks, as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. The size of MH 007's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 30,000 bytes. STATUS:ACTIVE New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'Latest revision ID: Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Hanky Panky Point page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Dodo8 (talk) 11:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re Of course. What help you need? By the way you should change your signature from Message wall to talk page. Otherwise it will be a red link o gta wiki. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 06:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Done.Why GTA WIKI have no message wall? And where i can edit here?-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 09:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Edit wherever you want. You can add links, correct grammatical mistakes, and add missing information. You can also expand Stub articles. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks.-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 10:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry for not being available, I am inactive since last week. My exams are coming so I gotta study. I will retain my activity in October. Till then I will be inactive. Also, Best of luck for your exams bro! Myth(Talk/ ) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No problem. My exams are from 21 September so, I will be active this week only. Best of luck for your exams bro!--MH007/Talk/ 03:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Time Template I presume that you want to adjust your time to Indian Standard Time, so I have adjusted it to IST. MC My Computer 07:23, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Marcus.--MH007/Talk/ 09:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Did you copy part of my Talk page greeting area? Hello, I just have a friendly question: did you copy part of my Talk page greeting? I could not help but notice that several aspects of your Talk page greeting, such as your "Page last edited on..." dialogue box and your "New message" button (including the hover description) are carbon copies of mine. I am by no means asking you to change it, so please keep it if you wish; I am simply curious. EDIT: I would still like an answer to my question, but I must admit that I now have next to no doubt that you copied my greeting, as I noticed that the greeting that you used asking users not to swear is ''exactly the same as mine, aside from the lack of my name at the end. :-) TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't belong to anyone, nothing here does. Everyone is entitle to use anything users put on their pages. Monk clearly got his from Rain, as with the messages as well. Camilo copied Monk's too. -That Ferrari Guy (talk) 13:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yes Konan, I copied all of your User Talk Greeting. I was going to left a message on your talk page about it, but my net connection is so slow.--MythHunter 10:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::To That Ferrari Guy: I am aware of your statement, which was why I said that "I am by no means asking you to change it...". To MythHunter 007: That is fine. Also, please post replies to my own Talk page, not yours, as I will not be informed that you have sent me a message unless you do: I only just (as I send this message) discovered your reply, nearly a month ago. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. However, you can't rename the image, and only admins and b'crats can rename the image. Also, the image also needs a license. Finally, please remember to sign your posts in any talk page. MC My Computer 11:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Edits There's no required amount of edits needed, it's more to do with ability, history and then edits. In a year, less than 200 edits won't get you a role. Hope that helped you. Leo68 (talk) 03:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Leo. I will try get as much edits to get a patroller spot here.--MythHunter 04:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC) No problem, but remember, it would be 500 constructive edits, not 500 general edits. Quality, not quantity. Leo68 (talk) 18:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Minimum Number of Edits Well, when I first joined it was 200 edits but the wiki was desperate at that point, so I'd say about 500. Occasionally there are special circumstances. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Vault.--MythHunter 08:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Dollar Could you please stop adding spaces between the dollar sign and the amount, this isn't correct. -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Both are correct. The spacing one and the non-space one.--MythHunter 10:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Placing a space after it isn't correct, so stop adding space and leave them as they are. Thanks --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 10:35, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay.--MythHunter 10:39, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Patroller position Hello, just to inform you, I intend to reapply for the position of Patroller very soon, and if I am successful I apologies in advance for denying you the position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) No worries, as I have not even touched the minimum requirements. Best of luck for your RfP.--MythHunter 07:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Promotion Thank you for the congratulations. Good luck to you if and when you apply for the position yourself. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Talk page greeting Hello again. In case you were interested, I have expanded my greeting on my Talk page, and if you are interested you may copy this expanded version for your own Talk page, as you did with my shorter version. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I see that you have indeed decided to copy my new, extended greeting. You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Failed Request for Promotion Your Request for Promotion has been closed as unsuccessful by "LS11sVaultBoy". I am sorry that you were unsuccessful, but I, along with all of the other GTA Wiki Staff who voted, feel that you have yet to prove yourself as a worthy Patroller. See my comments on the Requests for Promotion page for some advice that I have given you about how to be successful in your application in the future. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Image Rights Which image are you referring to? If it's the one in the Running Back Talk, I understand, it's the only pic I uploaded. Tsui K (talk) 13:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. Tsui K (talk) 12:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Image Renaming Done. Also renamed one of the pages you've created. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'''talk]] 14:58, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::You are welcome. And keep up the good work, I'm sure you'll get promoted this time ;) TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:15, March 15, 2016 (UTC) The Big Spread Ranch Since you are taking a lot of pics for GTA SA, you could help by getting images of The Big Spread Ranch's interior. It would be much appreciated. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 04:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Staff picture Unfortunately, I can't, since it needs to be cropped first, like the other ones, and I don't have experience at cropping images. Sorry. Maybe Monk can help you with that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats, you're now a Patroller! Ask me if you need help. PS I'm also working on your staff pic as we speak. Monk Talk 11:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, it's already done lol. Anyway, I need your "qualities" so I can add them under your staff box + picture in the Staff page. See the Staff page and see what others have used for help. Monk Talk 11:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion to Patroller! Do well, and you will soon pass your probation. Apologies, I have not visited this wiki for the past few days, hence the belated message. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:27, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Reverting Hey man, why are you reverting my edits, and then reverting yours, its a bit weird you know. --''SMG-20'' • SuperMythGangsta • 13:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Beta Releases Pages Excellent work on finishing up in seperating the Beta Releases page into their respective GTA games. :) It looks so much bootiful that way. <3 Now, we got the Glitches page to tackle down. Lemme know when you want to start so you and I can get it out of the way. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 20:03, March 29, 2016 (UTC) If you require any assistance with this, please feel free to ask me, and I will happily help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:30, March 30, 2016 (UTC) : Hey sorry for not helping you two. I'm going through a tough time and need some time off. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Image Renaming Done. Sorry for the late reply, my internet got pretty bad last week. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Sig Your signature has a coding error involving strings. You will need to fix it before continuing to use ot on pages where it would be featured, as it is causing font size errors. Thanks. Monk Talk 11:38, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Some Tips This is the correct way to center the gallery: And since you are revamping some businesses pages, you can also help by creating a "Description" heading when you feel the introduction is long enough. For your information, an introduction should only contain: *The business name; *A brief explanation of what it is; *And the game(s) it is featured. Any excess info beyond that point should go to description. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. Any other questions, just ask me. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat Bye then. How rude. I was telling you a sensitive issue and you just leave. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 05:03, April 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: All done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:45, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Screenshot GTA IV Hi. How can i get a screenshot GTA IV from PS3 ? Please tell me GTAFanBoy86 Talk 16:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Niko Luis Johnny Artwork hi i want to upload a image but this image completely special to me. what must a license i need chose ? GTAFanBoy86 Talk 17:56, April 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 06:07, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Resignation Wow. That didn't last long. Don't tell me you went AWOL on GTA Myths Wiki and as a result decided to go AWOL here too? Jesus. Monk Talk 16:07, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Re-Promotion If you want to be promoted again, you need to make another request on the Requests for Promotion page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:02, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Image well can you change the name ? or i contact other staff ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:25, May 8, 2016 (UTC) oh thanks :D i don't want anything bad in my contribs [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:30, May 8, 2016 (UTC) He is so rude Hey myth can you block the user ? he is so rude he uploaded a image "bathing" and posted los santos police deparment [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 15:41, May 9, 2016 (UTC) don't mention it :D i'll patrol anything bad and report [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:34, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your warning to "GTAFan86" Good day. I just wish to advise you that I do not think that the official warning that you issued to "GTAFan86" was necessary, since there is no specific set policy for the naming of images to be used as signatures. Therefore, with your permission, I intend to strike through the warning. Please inform me of your opinion regarding this. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:05, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Any image uploaded to the wiki MUST be named properly, therefore the warning was necessary. Monk Talk 16:09, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Calm down I have come to tell you to tone down. Recent edit summaries express pretty nasty comments and intimidating demands. Please stop doing this. Monk Talk 20:05, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Both wiki chats abandoned? Hey Im WOT300. I used to be WOT3000. Forgot password though. What happened to Sasquatch and the others on GTA Myths Wiki Chat? There were some people in there. Now it seems abandoned. Plus gta wikis chat is empty. What happened?WOT300 (talk) 13:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC)WOT300 About Image License Warning Dear Patroller. i Want to Know What is Having With Me. You Send Me Some Messages. Please i Want Know What is The Problem for i Fix It or Something. Thank You. Yuki DeFlores (talk) 01:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Yuki Noob Thank You i Will Try To Delete Those Images RE: Happy birthday Thanks man. :) Sam Talk 16:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Tone it down Once again I'm having to tell you to calm down. GTAFan didn't require a warning, it was obvious that he made a mistake, as he previously made an edit, and his edit to Prologue was one mistake out of around 20 pages he edited today, but you still thought you could give him a warning. Take this as a warning from me; one hiccup again, and it's you that'll be facing a warning. Monk Talk 12:34, May 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: User Done. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 06:13, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Re Dear MythHunter. Thank you for messaging me about that image uploaded for the Forin & Moodie Collection page. I'm so sorry I didn't put up the proper copyright category for the image. I didn't know. Can you please help me fix it by putting up the right category for the image?--PopMonarch